greektvfandomcom-20200214-history
Dale Kettlewell
Dale Kettlewell is one of the main characters in the series. Dale is the God-loving roommate of Rusty Cartwright. He was the former president of U-SAG and he was a member of a Purity Pledge group. He started a band called Darwin Lied. Dale has a Confederate flag hanging on his wall which he took down in Season 2. Season 1 Chapter 1 In the episode 'Liquid Courage' , Dale was a part of the protest to protect the Remington Herzog Atmospheric Destabilizing Module and was the only person remaining in the sit in protest. Chapter 2 Dale's band, Darwin Lied, was a part of the ZBZ production for the children. Season 2 Rusty notices how much time Dale has been spending in the apartment and seeks help from Max and they decide to hold an intervention for Dale. Since the intervention failed, Rusty resorts to passive-aggressive techniques and invites the Kappa Tau brothers over, however, the plan backfires on him when Dale makes them nachos and cookies and milk. When Sheila, their landlady, arrives the next morning, the apartment is a mess and they get kicked out. Dale seduces Sheila to get her to offer them another apartment and they start dating. Season 3 After losing his virginity to Sheila in the Season 2 finales, Dale proposes to her and is rejected. His faith in God is tested. Dale begins chatting online with 'Vampira69' and develops a relationship with her. They decide to meet up at the Ohio River Comic Con and Dale discovers that 'Vampira69' is Sheila. Dale starts dating a girl with a retainer and it is implied that they engaged in oral sex as Dale had to get stitches in a mysterious place because of the retainer. As a recurring joke, orthodonture becomes a concern for him when dating in future. Season 4 Dale becomes a pledge at Omega Chi, much to the displeasure of Rusty. Trip becomes his big brother and offers him his ex-girlfriend, Natalie. He endures the rigorous pledge process only to find out that it was a ploy all along to get back at the Kappa Taus and Rusty for their prank during Spring Break. Dale is humiliated at the Pledge Talent Show when the Omega Chis decide to do the routine from Risky Business and have the rest of the pledges retreat off the stage leaving Dale in his underwear, mooning the audience. Dale decides to stick it out and continue the routine and Rusty and Calvin get up on stage to join him. Afterwards, he confronts Trip and gets in a fight with him and is kicked out of Omega Chi. Dale and Rebecca were pondering why great catches like them were single and decided to pull a Matthew McConaughey and revisit their past relationships to see what went wrong. In the process, Dale asks Laura why their relationship never worked out and she asks him if they were ever in a relationship. They kiss and at Cappie's graduation party, Laura announces that Dale lavaliered her. In the last episode, Dale steals a kiss from Casey. Relationships Parents Romantic Chelsea Casey:"Hey Dale." '' Dale:"''Hi Chelsea. I'm Sorry It's Casey Right? Chelsea was my Ex-Girlfriend that I had." Chelsea is Dale's Unseen Ex-Girlfriend. Shelia Shelia is Dale's Apartment Complex Manger. She had a Crush on him and thought that he was Charming and commit he would to anything to help him. After a Kappa Tau Incident at the Aparment because of him becoming a "shut-in", He, Casey and Rusty get Evicted. But when Dale tried to woo Shelia by talking about Marriage before Sex in a way that makes her reedem her Crush she had on him. Then they Start Dating. Laura When Dale takes the position at Zeta Beta Zeta as the hasher he begins to have a secret relationship with Laura. Later, he wants to bring the relationship "out of the pantry" but Laura denies him that. He then announces to every girl in Zeta Beta Zeta that his and Laura's secret relationship is over. Then, he manages to turn Laura on by controlling kids at the Zeta Beta Zeta philanthropy babysitting thing. This causes Laura to try to get back with Dale at Calvin's birthday. She later leaves saying she knows when shess not welcome. Dale replies with "apparently not" Then, when Dale gives up on finding his "Miss Kettlewell", Rebecca tells him to ask his old girl friends what went wrong. This causes Dales to ask Laura why they didntt work out. She replies with she wishes they had, which in turn puts Dale and Laura in a relationship. In the last episode Laura breafly mentions Dale Lava-Leared her, but the last time you see Dale he forcefully kisses Casey. So we dontt know how Dale and Laura leave off.Category:characters